Everything I've Ever Wanted
by kittykid864
Summary: *Sequal to "Everything I've Ever Needed"* A quick look at the Britannia High gang ten years after Ronnie and Danny's wedding. *iif you haven't already, read "Everything I've Ever Needed" first* R&R x
1. Ronnie and Danny

**Ronnie and Danny**

"Brendon! Vanessa! Come on you're going to be late!" Ronnie called up the stairs. Outside the house, she could see a few cameras flashing and she frowned and shook her head. Ever since Danny had been in the lasted "James Bond" film, the family had constantly been hounded by the paparazzi and Ronnie could not stand it. She couldn't even leave the house to take her two children to school without being bombarded with questions and having microphones shoved in her face. "Brendon! Vanessa! Get down here now!" She called again. Ten-year-old Brendon and four-year-old Vanessa came running down the stairs, school bags in hands.

"Ready mummy!" Vanessa said with a huge grin on her face.

"You excited about your first day?" Ronnie asked, buttoning Vanessa coat and handing Brendon his.

"Yes mummy! Bden told me all about school! He said that if you're naughty then you have to go to time out but I'm not going to go to time out because I'm a good girl!" Ronnie laughed and Danny came rushing into the room.

"Hey babe, guess what!?" He asked running up to Ronnie and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"I jut got a call from these people at the record company Claudine's at, and they want me to record an album!" He said.

"Oh… does that mean you have to fly over there?" Ronnie said her face falling.

"No, no 'cause of the movie, they said they can come over here!"

"Oh well then that's brilliant!" Ronnie squealed. "Right, come on you two, you'll be late for school." Ronnie pulled on her coat and gingerly opened the door. She ushered the two children out the door, hiding their and her faces from the flashing cameras. When they finally made it to the car, they got in and slumped down in their seats. Ronnie started the engine and they drove of without looking back. As much as she hated the paparazzi following her _everywhere,_ she couldn't help but be extremely proud of Danny. And of herself. After everything that they had been through, the whole accidental baby shenanigan, the bone marrow problem and the whole Jez being Brendon's father incident, she could barely believe they had stayed together so long. But, she guessed, that's what true love is. Together through everything, bad and good.


	2. Claudine and Jez

**Claudine and Jez**

Claudine strutted of stage as her many, many fans screamed. She finally got to the wings of the stage and ran up to Jez who was waiting for her. She flung her arms around him and he held her tight for a second before letting go and smiling at her.

"You were amazing babe!" He said and she smiled back.

"That was amazing! That was like the best show ever!" she fanned herself and wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead. Her smile grew even wider as she looked into the eyes of her boyfriend. She couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to have Jez as a boyfriend. He'd dropped everything to move to America with her shortly after the birth of Ronnie and Danny's second child Vanessa, he had fought of hundreds of rumours about him cheating on her and vice versa, he had always been supportive, kind, and romantic. Suddenly he took a hold of her hands and ran back onstage, dragging her with him. As he passed Jeffry, the technician at the theatre Claudine was performing at, he grabbed a microphone headset from him and slipped it over his head.

"Jez! What are you doing!?" she asked as she was dragged onto the stage.

"Hello everybody!" he shouted to the audience who immediately screamed and cheered "I am Jez, and as many of you know, I'm Claudine's boyfriend…" as he said this the people in the audience cheered even more and he had to wait for a bit for the cheering to die down so he could speak once again. "But! I don't want to be her boyfriend anymore!"

"What!?" Claudine asked as tears appeared in her eyes. Was he breaking up with her? _On stage_!?

"Oh no! I don't want to be her boyfriend because," Jez reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. Kneeling down he opened the box an Claudine saw that inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Claudine Cameron, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god yes!" She squealed. At this the audience went wild. Claudine flung her arms around Jez. Finally she let go and Jez slipped the ring onto her finger. "Wait!" she called as the audience stood up and began to leave, "I have something to say, I know this isn't the ideal place but it just seems like the right moment… Jez, I'm pregnant!" Jez gasped and Claudine's face feel.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" he said and Claudine's face lit up. The audience screamed and shouted even more. Claudine flung her arms around Jez again who picked her up and spun her around. Both smiled, they couldn't be happier.


End file.
